ToS After the battle
by Trueturbo
Summary: This is my first peice of work. It basicly just ties up a bunch of loose ends I felt was there at the end of the game. After the end of the game a new threat reveals it self and the hero's are forced to deal with the new threat and their own developing.
1. Chapter 1 Revelations

I don't own any of the characters or locations in this story all Characters and original story are property of Namco.

That being said this is my first serious attempt at writing in a long, long while so bear with me if it gets a wee bit boring.

This story takes place after the end of the game and does have some spoilers so you've been warned, that being said enjoy.

Ok did some editing to Chapter 1 and did a lot of retooling to Chapter 2 hopefully it's better now Chapter 3 comming soon

* * *

**Prelude**

The last of the quakes subsided as the roots of the giant tree settled and mana began to flow again. To most of the people of the world the change was imperceptible, but the beings like dormant deep below the grounds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, woke suddenly at the flow. Their leaders serpentine head craned upwards towards the great roots over head. "The time of sleep has ended my brothers", It rasped it's deep set eyes glowing a deep red, "soon we shall rise to the lands above and take back the great tree that the elves took from us eons ago!"

A great hissing cheer went up as the ancient ones began their revival. It would be a long process but they would have their revenge. The seal placed on the first tree finally broken and with new life they began their work of shaping their new home and plans were formed to find their way to the surface.

As the work began the leader of the ancients sat back into his throne of dirt. Soon he would have power again, soon the elves would pay and soon the meteor of life giving mana would be his to control. He let out a chuckle, which sounded more like rock grating on rock, when a few small gems fell from a crevice created by the roots. The gems had a small inner glow and glowed with the power of mana, as the great ancient drew near them, they flared with a faint pulse of resistance before quieting. He lifted on of them in he scaled palm, he could feel the life and the power held within, and grinned. Yes it would be soon indeed.

**Chapter 1: _Revelations_**

Lloyd sighed as he leaned up against a tree just outside of Isealia, it had been a long day of negotiations with the peoples of both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla and he was never good at handling things like that anyway. Sheena and Zelos had been dealing with the mayors of all the major cites and even Colette was helping with the arrangements. "She sure has grown up a lot since this whole mess began," he lamented to himself closing his eyes and just enjoying the breeze.

When he opened his eyes again he noticed wisps of blonde hair. "Uh oh," he muttered as he quickly sat up.

"Lloyd, what are you doing out here your supposed to be at the meetings," the young chosen exclaimed as he blushed deeply, "Zelos keeps whining that without you around Sheena's gonna get violent." She looked him over with her soft blue eyes and started to blush a bit when he met her eyes. "Uh besides you're the one who stopped Mithos, you should help everyone figure out what to do, and…"

She was cut short as a sudden yell went up from the village, Sheena's patience for the flirtatious Zelos had reached it's end and she was probably exacting revenge on him at the moment. Colette sighed, "Well it looks like the meetings done for now anyway, um…could I…uh join you then? If it's alright?" she stuttered nervously as her face turned beat red.

"Sure" was Lloyd's reply, as usual he was still completely oblivious to what was going on.

As she settled down next too him she started playing with a small twig on the ground next too Lloyd. "We've been together a long time right Lloyd?" she asked still burning with embarrassment.

"Of course, I've been your friend for years," he said casually looking back up at the leaves.

"I-I guess I just wanna thank you for always being there for me, you've been my friend so long I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here beside me. I-I…" she trailed of looking down at the ground.

"What are you talking about? You don't need to thank me for being your friend. Is something bothering you Colette?" he asked a concerned look in his brown eyes.

Colette glanced up and met his gaze blushing an even deeper shade of red. "No nothings bothering me it's just…it-it's just that…" she trailed of again tears welling up in her eyes as the events of the past few months caught up to her. "Oh Lloyd!" she cried as she buried herself into his chest crying hard for the first time in months.

"It's ok," he said comfortingly as he slowly stroked her hair. "It's all over now remember?" He lifted her face to look at him. "You dork I'll always be here to protect you anyway."

"Lloyd…I…I love you." She cried and she leaned forward quickly kissing him.

Of course just as Colette finally confessed herself to Lloyd, Zelos and Sheena ran up. Zelos stopped dead in his tracks his fear of Sheena outweighed by the shock of the scene before him. "ZELOS YOU PERVer-ted…" Sheena trailed of her line of curses as she saw Colette show of affections.

"Lloyd you traitor" Zelos mumbled slouching suddenly "how could you take my sweet angel from me? OW!" he dropped his head as Sheena smacked him a smirk settling on her face.

"It's about time!" the summoner exclaimed as Colette finally broke the kiss.

Surprised she jerked upright and turned around her face reaching an all-new shade of red. Lloyd wore a half dazed look of shock and pleasure until he noticed Zelos and Sheena standing there watching. Pretty soon his face nearly matched Colette's in hue. Finally Colette managed to smile in her usual manner and looked back to Lloyd who had a similar content grin.

By this time Zelos had recovered enough to get back his cocky attitude. He reached up and wrapped his arm around Sheena's waist grinning "Now doesn't that display of romance just make you want to join in all the fun?" he leaned in to kiss Sheena and received a bright red hand print instead.

After a minute of tense silence they all started to laugh. When they calmed again Sheena looked over at Colette now cozy against Lloyd, "Always figured it'd turn out like this, I'm really happy for you Colette. And if this idiot here" she paused to raise a threatening fist to Zelos who was drawing near again, "ever bugs you guys I'll be sure to send him somewhere even Shadow won't be able to find him." A wolfish grin spread onto her face as she finished.

* * *

The negotiations finally finished three days later and ever since their encounter under the tree Lloyd and Colette had been even more inseparable then usual. Sheena and Zelos had left the other day and it was just about time for Lloyd and Colette to set out as well.Lloyd sat on the steps just out side Colette's house, waiting for her to get ready to set out, fingering a small ring he'd just finished making the other day. _I know it's really soon but we have been together so long it's not like it'll be that big a shock_ he thought as he lifted the small diamond ring in the light. _She's a part of me and I'm a part of her it just makes sense, and I really do want to make her happy._ He put the ring back into a small box as he heard the door open behind him. 

"Sorry I kept you waiting," Colette said as she stepped through the door. She wore here simple travelling clothes again. "I just needed to make sure we had enough food to get us to Triet." She smiled brightly as he took her hand.

"It's ok but first I wanna show you something." He grinned as he pulled her along to a small meadow just out of the village. "You remember this place?" he asked a mysterious glint in his eyes.

Colette stopped to think for a minute looking up at the sky. She brightened instantly "This is the field where we first met isn't it?" she did a little spin looking around. She turned back to Lloyd beaming, "so what did you want to show me Lloyd?"

He smiled pulling out the small box. Kneeling in front of her Lloyd took her hand, "Colette I know it's kinda soon to be doing something like this but with all we've been through it just feels right. I know you love me and I love you so I've been thinking for a while and I've decided, even though we're still young I…I want to ask…w-will you marry me?" He had turned beat red by the time he finished his proposal and he looked up at Colette. Her face was a jumble of emotions, joy, fear, happiness, love, all melded into one. Her eyes started to tear as she suddenly leaped into his arms.

"Yes" she whispered into his ear.

A few hours later they were on the road Colette singing away in shear happiness, dancing and playing as they walked. Lloyd followed just a bit behind smiling widely watching the girl he loved being happy with just being alive. He dosed into day dreaming as they walked imagining having a family with Colette.

"Lloyd?" Colette stopped just up ahead calling him, snapping him out of his daydream.

"What is it?" he asked coming up beside her.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to the specter of a large humanoid creature on the road ahead.

"I'm not sure," he replied pulling his swords loose from their sheaths, "but it doesn't look friendly." He stepped in front of Colette as she fumbled in her bag for her chakrams. The creature stood about twelve feet tall and was covered in scales its head was that of a snake only with strangely glowing eyes. Its strong upper body resembled a bear only covered partial in scales and it's legs blurred into a mist at its feet. It's gaze drifted down the road settling on the young couple.

"So," it's raspy voice sounded like hundreds of pebbles rolling down a slope, "you must be humans. Yes the master will have much interest in you when he reaches the surface."

"What are you?" Lloyd shouted at the specter.

"That matters not to you human," it laughed, "In just a few years our people will be free of the earth and then your time in the sun will come to an end."

It laughed again as it faded into mist and was gone. Colette grabbed onto Lloyd's arm, "What're we gonna do Lloyd?" she looked up to him worried.

"I don't know, but I think we've got more to worry about then just finding all the exspheres now."

* * *

Two weeks after the strange encounter with the specter Lloyd and Colette arrived in the rebuilt city of Luin, which was currently being used as the central hub for trade between the newly rejoined lands. The streets were filled with people like never before and the once decimated city now flourished with life. As they walked past the commemorative statue of Lloyd Colette giggled causing Lloyd to blush. Pietro greeted them warmly as they reached the town square. "Ah it's good to see you two again." He said bowing when they got closer, "oh and a friend of yours came in earlier this morning. He's negotiating a trade agreement on behalf of the Lazareno Company." 

Lloyd and Colette exchanged an excited glance. "Regal's here?" They gasped in unison. Colette beamed as Pietro led them to the inn, taking in all the sights of the bustling trade hub.

"I'll have two rooms prepared for you guys in just a few minutes you must be tired." Pietro said as they walked in to the inn.

"Um…actually we just need…one room Pietro," Colette stammered as Lloyd held back a chuckle. "Me and Lloyd are um…we're getting married in a few months." She turned beat red as she finished and Pietro rocked back onto his heels at the sudden news.

"Well then let me be the first to congratulate you two." Came a deep voice from the corner of the room.

Colette looked up suddenly blushing even harder and Lloyd turned a deep red as well as Regal walked out of the small room at the back of the inn still wearing a chef hat. It was odd for them seeing him again after the defeat of Mithos, he had a clearer look in his eyes and his once grim face showed traces of a smile now. The only other thing that had changed about their old companion is that he'd finally removed the shackles on his arms.

"Wow so you finally took those things off?" Lloyd said trying to break the awkward silence. Colette kinda hid behind him idly playing with one of his collar strips.

"Yes, since the fight is finally over I can honor Alicia's last wish and keep my vow." Regal said with a smile, "But, actually I'm here on more official business, setting up official trade between Tethe'alla and Sylvarant. You just happened to catch me doing a little work in the kitchen, teaching the chefs here a new recipe or two."

Lloyd let out a laugh, "So you're actually taking what that wonder chef guy said seriously?" Colette peeked out behind Lloyd her embarrassment passing.

"Well Regal _is_ a really good cook Lloyd." She said still holding on to the collar strip.

"Yes but personal matter aside you two are probably tired from the walk here so I should let you rest I've got meetings still anyway." Regal said politely as he walked out of the inn. By this time Pietro seemed to have recovered his composure.

"Ahem, anyway I guess I'll show you two to your room then."He said quickly leading them upstairs.

* * *

The next day Lloyd and Colette met with Regal downstairs quickly explaining the specter they had seen on the road two weeks ago. "This is indeed disturbing news," Regal said grimly, mulling over the information. "We'll have to send word to all the others since we're the only people we know who still have our exspheres. I believe Persea is helping with the rebuilding of Ozette so I shall contact her when I return to Altamira. As for the others I don't know where they've gotten too, but I believe the professor and Genis were seen near Sybak not long ago." He stopped and sighed, "I'll send out messengers once I get back and make sure everyone gets the news, in the mean time I think you and Colette should spend some well earned time together." He smiled leaning back. 

"No it's ok really." Colette put on her fake smile, "It's ok Regal we can't leave all the work too you."

"I insist," replied the older man, "Besides you two still need to recover the most from our last battle. I'll take care of telling everyone besides, by your own words we have a year or two before we have to worry about those things."

Lloyd looked deeply at Colette. "Regal's right Colette besides we are getting married, and I don't want to spend all my time trying to save the world." He smiled as he pulled her closer.

"Oh Lloyd," she said, tears of joy forming in her eyes, "I'm just glad I'm with you still."

"You dork I'll always be with you." Lloyd looked at her with love in his eyes, "Besides after saving the world I think it'll be ok without our help for a few months."

Regal leaned back in his chair recalling many times when he'd sit with his Alicia like this. A wistful smile spread across his face, _Ah to be young and in love again_ he thought too himself. Such notions crossed his mind occasionally but passed just as quickly as they came. Alicia's memory still sharp in his mind he had vowed never to betray her memory. As he looked at the young lovers across from him he realized just how glad he was to have met her in the first place, even though she was gone now he'd rejoin her someday when he too passed beyond the veil.

Later that day Lloyd and Colette parted ways with Regal, the couple heading out by boat to the Tethe'alla hot springs, and Regal heading back to Altamira to get the news about the new threat out. It would be a long few years of preparation before the time to fight came again but they all needed to be ready.

* * *

Ok I'm picking up this project again after a longer break then hoped break. Did some minor editing in this chapter fixing the mistake I made earlier about Lloyd and Colette's ages. (Thanks to Suzu Fujibayashi for pointing it out) Still need work but I wanna get the story told before I decide if I wanna rewrite the whole thing so please bear with me, fixing up Chapter 2 next then finishing up Chapter three so it's ready to upload. Reviews are much appreciated thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2 Of Love and War

I don't own any of the characters or locations in this story all Characters and original story are property of Namco.

That being said this is my first serious attempt at writing in a long, long while so bear with me if it gets a wee bit boring.

This story takes place after the end of the game and does have some spoilers so you've been warned, that being said enjoy.

**Chapter 2: _Of Love and War_**

Leaving Luin with a renewed sense of accomplishment, the young couple traveled to the east, planning a short flight over the small expanse of ocean between the Sylvarant continent and the nearby Tethe'alla. The short trip would save them weeks of travel on foot to a port town and put them just a few days away from Meltokio. The only real thorn in the plan was the rumor of loyalists to the Pope that Zelos had mentioned back in Isealia.

Setting up camp was just an old habit now, the two barely speaking as they quickly set a small cooking fire and prepared the area around. When the work was done they sat by the fire listening as the night slowly deepened around them.

"Lloyd, do you think that half-elves will be accepted now? I mean now that Cruxis is gone and all?" Colette asked as she leaned on Lloyd by the fire.

Lloyd looked into the fire as he thought for a moment. "I really don't know Colette, but the Professor and Genis are working hard to help people accept half-elves so it'll be ok eventually." He smiled as he looked down at her. "But right now we have to just take things one adventure at a time."

"I guess so," she replied sighing, "I just wish everyone would get along and we could just stop fighting."

"That's true," Lloyd stopped for a few seconds to think, "But even if they do keep fighting I'll protect you!" Smiling obliviously.

Colette smiled softly as she rested her head against Lloyd and closed her eyes. She could always depend on Lloyd to cheer her up when she needed it. She drifted off to sleep dreaming of all the time she's spent with her friends and more adventures, of a new kind, that still awaited her.

Lloyd smiled to himself as Colette drifted off to sleep in his lap. The quiet of the night letting his mind wander back to that fateful day in Flanoir. It had been a night almost like this except for the snow, but in his mind he couldn't remember that. He only recalled the warm feeling of comfort he'd felt when the two of them had been talking on the balcony.

Chuckling he let his hand wander to the small lump under his shirt where the charm she'd given him that night still hung around his neck. Remembering how it had saved him from that arrow. Leaning down he whispered into her hair, "Thank you for always doing your best to protect me too."

The next day they made good time, reaching the coast by noon and taking to the air to cross the small expanse of water. Lloyd made sure to keep his speed down so Colette with her smaller wings could keep up easily. They landed on the other side just 2 days march to Meltokio, thoroughly exhausted by the flight.

Panting hard to catch his breath Lloyd helped Colette to the ground. "I…gasp…forgot how…huff…hard that is." His breath still coming hard as he plopped onto the ground. Colette giggled as he sat there catching his breath. "What's so funny?" Lloyd said defensively.

"It's just so funny, I've had my wings for longer so it doesn't tire me as much." Colette explained once she got her laughter under control.

Lloyd turned beat red, he may be stronger then her on the battle field but he kept underestimating her strengths. When it came to almost anything other then fighting Colette usually out-shadowed him, though he hated to admit it.

"Anyway we should get camp set up it'll be dark soon." Lloyd said standing up, trying to change the subject. "We shouldn't use a fire tonight either, there may be some of those loyalists around."

"But I don't see anything." Colette replied quickly scanning the horizon.

"That doesn't mean they're not out there, now come here." Lloyd said playfully as he laid out the bedrolls.

Colette obliged skipping over to Lloyd and helped him layout the bedrolls. It would be a warm night so they wouldn't have to worry about not having a fire anyway. Once the camp was set and settled they began reminiscing about their journey so far and what the future may yet hold.

"Lloyd, what are we gonna do about those snake bear things?" Colette asked quietly as their conversation led back to their encounter on the road a few weeks earlier.

"I don't know but I don't intend to give up with out a fight. And I'm sure everyone will help us so there's nothing to worry about." He thought too himself for a moment then sighed, "I wish da…I mean Kratos was still here he'd know what to do."

Colette shook her head, "You'll know what to do Lloyd, besides everyone trusts you. I'm sure you'll be able to do it. After all you managed to save me and the world once already right." She smiled and started climbing into her bedroll. "I'm getting really tired though, you should probably get some sleep too." Leaning over she kissed him on the cheek before saying good night and rolling over in the bedroll.

Lloyd sat there for a few minutes thinking about what he'd do about the new threat. Sighing to himself he decided there was no point in worrying about it now and he crawled into his own bedroll. Sleep was slow in coming as he lamented not being able to bring Noishe along for the trip, but eventually his need for sleep over powered his concern for danger and he drifted into a light, dreamless, sleep.

The rest of the trip to Meltokio was short and uneventful, the couple arriving just after noon on the second day. The city was in a buzz when the young couple arrived many offering cheers as they passed. Many were grateful to Lloyd and his group for resurrecting the giant tree, and Zelos had made sure he and his companions got all the fame they deserved for the historic deed.

As they topped the stairs to the courtyard to find Zelos surrounded by his usual flock of ladies. The red head looked a bit panicked as the girls crowded around him. His hands out in front of him as he slowly backed towards the stairs to the palace.

"Now, now ladies let's not get all heated up about this it is only fair after all." Zelos said still keeping his hands defensively in front of him. "After all there's no more need for a chosen with the tree reborn."

"You lied to us Zelos Wilder, you said when you completed the journey of regeneration you'd pick your wife. Now tell us who it is." One of the girls in the crowd shouted.

Zelos went pale and quickly searched for a means of escape. Catching sight of Lloyd he nimbly vaulted over the hoards of women. Running up too Lloyd, he quickly stepped behind him using the younger swordsman as a shield.

"Ah what perfect timing Lloyd." He said traces of his nerves still evident in his voice, "I'm sorry ladies but perhaps another time, my friend and I have some very important business to attend." He shouted back to the swarm of angry women as he led Lloyd and Colette back down towards the inn.

Once Zelos had escaped his 'fans' he breathed a sigh of relief. They were safe in the famous Meltokio inn and he walked over to plop down in a chair by the main desk.

"Well if it isn't the great Zelos having trouble with the ladies." Came a familiar female voice from beside the door.

Sheena walked over to the small group, greeting Lloyd and Colette warmly before turning her mocking gaze back to the redhead.

Sighing as he stood up, Zelos returned her glare with his usual cocky grin. "And her I thought I'd left all my love struck fans out side."

"How dare you!" Sheena steamed taking a step forward and raising her hand. She blushed slightly and promised herself to properly beat the smug jerk.

Zelos darted to the other side of the table his face still holding an idiot grin. "Now, now you know I'm not into that sort of thing." He winked at Lloyd and Colette who returned it with confused looks. Sheena went bright red in the face and looked about ready to jump the table and pummel Zelos into the wall when Colette spoke up.

"Please stop fighting," She said empathetically and Sheena slowly lowered her fist suddenly very embarrassed that she'd gotten so relied up at Zelos's taunts.

"Yeah there's gonna be enough of that soon enough anyway." Lloyd added, his tone grim.

Lloyd and Colette filled in Sheena and Zelos about the specter they saw on the road. The room was silent as they let the information sink in. Sheena spoke first slowly coming out of the shock of the news.

She laughed nervously, "Well at least we've got a few years if what it said was true. So we don't have to worry about it right away." She put on a smile, "Cheer up Colette it hurts to see you down." She nudged the younger girl and Colette gave a weak smile.

Zelos, who'd been sitting thinking hard since they started telling the story, suddenly stood up and clapped his hands together. A large grin covered his face as he said, "I've got it! We'll throw a party, everyone needs some time to relax and we still haven't really celebrated Mithos defeat." Zelos finished putting his hands on his hips smiling smugly.

"Zelos that's…that's actually not a bad idea." Sheena started to snap reflexively until she realized that the idiot was right for once.

"It's a great idea," Zelos beamed, the gears in his head already turning. "You guys won't even have to do a thing I'll take care of all the details."

Lloyd, Colette, and Sheena exchanged concerned glances as Zelos went off planning for the party out loud. Zelos's schemes always were off the wall and there was no telling what he had in store this time.

* * *

With Zelos' planning and assistance from the king word quickly went out to all the important people in the unified worlds, from mayors and diplomats to old friends the companions had made along the way. The party was planned for two weeks from the day almost exactly two months since Mithos' defeat.

By the end of the first week most of the guests had arrived and the city was bustling even more then usual. Of the old companions Persea was the first to arrive, coming straight from assisting in the rebuilding of Ozette, the delicate looking warrior was finally becoming more and more like a normal person. Though she still talked in a slightly monotone voice emotion was becoming more and more common.

Raine and Genis arrived shortly after, with Raine complaining that she still hadn't had enough time to look through the libraries at Sybak. The half-elves receiving a much warmer welcome then they had on previous visits to the city.

Regal was the last to arrive having been tied up with work ever since returning to his place as president of the Lazareno Company. His arrival came just a few days before the party and with him came several gifts for the companions (including early wedding gifts for Lloyd and Colette). Soon after everyone was also informed about the strange vision Lloyd and Colette saw.

The old friends all met up at Zelos' Mansion once everyone had finally arrived. With many warm greetings and hugs abound for the old friends Lloyd finally let his mind stop worrying about the new threat, at least for a little while.

After everyone had settle Zelos stood up raising his glass in the air. "I'd like to purpose a toast to my best bud Lloyd and Colette for finally hooking up!" winking to Lloyd as everyone raised their glasses in toast. "Here's hoping you get lucky." He said slyly bringing his glass to his mouth, though it never got there as a precision aimed vase collided with his forehead.

"Zelos how could you even think of saying something like that!" Sheena raged as Lloyd Colette and Genis sat there confused while Regal and Raine fought to stifle a chuckle.

As Zelos lie on the floor rubbing his forehead he thanked the great tree Sheena hadn't been near the fire-iron.

* * *

Finally the time for the party had arrived, and the group put aside their worries of the future for the night. Zelos had pulled some strings with the king and the place was being used for the party. They'd even gone to quite some expense to bring in the greatest musicians of both worlds. Lloyd looked out into the ballroom nervously, stopping to straighten his nobleman's suit, before walking back over to Colette taking her arm.

"Well are we ready?" He asked her looking down to her. _Wow, _he thought to himself as she nodded,_ I forgot how cute she looks in that dress_.

"Hurry up you two everyone's waiting you know." Zelos said as he came up behind them Sheena holding his arm beside him, bringing questioning looks from both Lloyd and Colette.

She sighed, "Begged me to do it, I felt bad for him so I agreed. Besides _someone_ had to keep him in line."

Zelos put on a really wide grin, seeming to ignore the second comment, "What can I say I'll do anything to be the boss of the ball, even if I have to beg to get the best date." He winked at Lloyd as Sheena blushed beside him. As he walked up next to Lloyd he whispered, "Besides it keeps the mob off me." Lloyd choked back a chuckle

"Ugh. Let's just get this over with before I remember how much I hate you." She said giving Lloyd and Colette a push toward the curtain.

As soon as they stepped through the curtain the din in the room quieted as a herald stepped up to the rail.

"I now introduce the guests of honor this evening, the Eternal Swordsman Lloyd Irving and his lovely fiancée Colette Brunel." The herald enounced and a great cheer went up from the ballroom.

"My but aren't we popular." Zelos joked from behind them as the couple both turned a bright red.

It was grand event with all of the people who would help shape the combined world gathered. Lloyd felt out of place amongst these natural born leaders but managed to keep calm as he and Colette walked into the great hall. _It'll be fine, _he reassured himself as the couple reached the center of the hall.

He saw Zelos hop up onto a small stage set up for the bands and he groaned. When Zelos planned something like this it never turned out well for him.

"Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to dedicate the first dance of this evening to two very important people. Lloyd, the hero who defeated Mithos, and Colette who helped him on his journey and will soon be his lovely wife." He grinned as a round of applause went up and the band got into position.

Quickly looking around for support Lloyd saw Sheena smiling devilishly from beside the bandstand. Raine and Regal proved no better, with Raine deeply involved in a book and Regal talking to several figureheads from Sylvarant. Genis was vainly trying to get Persea's attention. Sighing, _I guess I'll just have to grin and bear it. _Smiling at Colette, "So…shall we dance?"

Moving out onto the dance floor Lloyd silently congratulated himself for staying awake when they taught dancing in school. As the music started up in a slow waltz his body quickly remembered the movements that went with the music. Colette on the other hand was clumsy as usual, tripping, stumbling, and of course apologizing as she tried to keep up to the music. The only exception being when Lloyd lifted her off the ground for a quick spin.

When the song finally ended Lloyd was beat red, and Colette was looking up him adoration in her eyes. "Wow Lloyd you're a really good dancer." She beamed.

"Of course he is, his muscles do all the thinking." Zelos cracked as he walked up to the couple, Sheena just a few steps behind.

"Well if I didn't know better," piped in Sheena, "I'd swear you were taking dancing more seriously then your fighting." Lloyd blushing even harder as his friends broke out laughing.

The dancing resumed again quickly with Zelos quickly grabbing up Sheena's hand before she could flee the floor. "One dance?" He asked a pleading look in his eyes.

Sheena hesitated for a second, _what harm could one dance do? _She asked herself before stepping up and placing her free hand on his shoulder. "Alright but if you try anything funny they'll be telling tales of the legendary flying Zelos for years." She threatened as the band kicked up.

The party kept up for most of the night with dancing and even some performers coming up on stage. For one night the world didn't need saving, for one night the hero's of the past few months could rest.

* * *

Colette and Lloyd escaped the party a little after dark. They'd been dancing and socializing all night and they wanted some time to themselves. They sat quietly in the open air for a while just listening to the sound of the small moat and each others heart beating as they enjoyed the view of the night sky. After a few blissful minutes alone they were interrupted by the sound of some people heading their way, not wanting to be disturbed they hid behind some nearby bushes. They lay side by side, Colette leaning her head on Lloyd's strong shoulder.

Lloyd leaned over gently kissing Colette until they heard Zelos' voice from across the garden.

"See I can be a decent human being when I want too." Zelos said as he walked out into the garden. Sheena followed him wearing a grin.

"When you're not hitting on any girl you see you're actually not a bad dancer Zelos." She admitted taking a seat on a bench by some flowers. "And when you're not being a pervert you're a pretty nice guy." She looked up smiling.

"Is that a compliment from the mighty Sheena?" Zelos said bowing deeply, "I'm truly honored."

Sheena laughed and motioned for him to come and sit by her. Zelos obliged taking a seat next too her on the bench. A slight breeze came then blowing wisps of his red hair across his handsome face and Sheena found her self staring.

"What is there something on my face?"

"No I just never thought about it before but your actually kinda handsome."

She blushed, as Zelos looked shocked for a second before he regained his composure. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and she blushed even harder. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and for once Sheena didn't slap the stupid out of him for being forward. It was good to be treated like a lady every now and then.

"You know I'm kinda jealous of Colette, how she always has Lloyd to rely on. She and Lloyd just look so happy together." She sighed looking up at the stars. "I wish…I wish I could be in her shoes right now, but Lloyd's just too happy I can't try to take that away from him. I…I just don't want to be alone anymore…" She trailed off looking down at the ground, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Lloyd felt a pang of guilt as he listened to the conversation from the bushes. He'd never meant to hurt Sheena like this but he couldn't change how he felt about Colette. Looking at his angel as she slept lightly on his chest he offered a silent apology to Sheena as he lay his head down and drifted off to his own content sleep.

There was a long silence as they sat there Sheena barely keeping in the tears she's held back for so long.

"You know you don't have to be alone." Zelos said somberly as he sat looking up to the sky. "Lloyd isn't the only person people can rely on."

Sheena let out a harsh laugh, "What are you talking about aren't you the one always saying 'who'd want a violent banshee like Sheena?' Zelos?" she asked her voice dripping with acid.

Zelos continued looking up to the sky not saying anything for a moment. Sheena started to get up to leave tears starting to streak her make up.

As she got up and turned away she heard, "Don't you know boys always tease the girls they like the most…" as she turned to face him, a sad smile on his face.

"I guess I'm still just an immature little kid eh?" He said quietly, Sheena stood there shocked for a moment before collapsing into his arms. She hated this weakness inside her but she couldn't stand to be alone either. He held her softly yet firmly gently stroking her hair as she sobbed gently. Slowly she let go of all the loneliness she'd held inside all of this time. It felt good to have someone who was there to hold her now. After a few minutes Sheena looked up at Zelos and he smiled, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone about this little encounter." Sheena smiled weakly and let him hold her close for another minute.

* * *

It was morning by the time the couples in the gardens woke. Sheena coming around just before dawn. Zelos on the other hand had stayed up the night simply staring up at the stars.

"So you're finally awake." Zelos said as the summoner stirred on his lap.

"Huh…what time is it?" Sheena asked groggily sitting up again.

"Just before dawn I'm guessing." The red headed chosen answered looking from the sky down to her again. "You know you look really innocent when you're sleeping. Almost makes me wonder why I spend half my time running away from you."

Sheena laughed at the observation from the usually vulgar chosen. As she got up too leave she felt Zelos take her hand. "What are you doing?" She asked blushing.

"I just wanted to thank you for the wonderful night," he explained bending to kiss her hand. Rising he walked out of the garden pausing at the gate. "Oh and no one except maybe Lloyd and Colette might know about this so you don't have to worry, my lips are sealed." He smiled, sadly almost, as he walked out of the garden.

Sheena was stunned, never in all the time she's known him has the Tethe'alla chosen been so…so nice. She caught her self smiling as she recalled the events of the night when a rustle in the bushes behind her. Pulling her cards out of her dress she shouted boldly. "Who goes there?"

The young blonde popped her head out of the bushes, twigs and leaves adorning her hair. "Oh," she said surprised, "Good morning Sheena." She beamed in her usual happy-go-lucky manner. "I'm sorry if I startled you I just woke up a little while ago." She brought her hands up over her chest looking down, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's alright I guess I'm just a bit edgy this morning. Uh, why were you hiding back there anyway?" The older female asked as she walked over.

Colette blushed and began playing idly with her hands. "Um…me and Lloyd wanted to be alone for a bit last night so…we came out here, but we heard someone coming so we hid and I guess we fell asleep." She looked up at Sheena again, "But that's ok cause at least we got to spend the night together out here in the garden." She finished smiling again.

Sheena looked down at her hands, it had been her and Zelos they'd heard last night. Why did she always have to be so selfish, Colette and Lloyd haven't had much time to themselves at all. She berated herself for a minute or two until she heard Lloyd stirring in the bushes beside Colette. Sheena waved to Colette and quickly walked out of the garden.

"Uh who were you talking to Colette?" Lloyd asked as he sat up.

"Oh Sheena was just wondering where we were." She replied smiling.

"Yeah I guess we should go and find the others now anyway" Putting his arm around her shoulders as he stood up. "Come on their probably all wondering where we went." He smiled as they walked out of the garden together.


	3. Chapter 3 Calm before the Storm

I don't own any of the characters or locations in this story all Characters and original story are property of Namco.

That being said this is my first serious attempt at writing in a long, long while so bear with me if it gets a wee bit boring.

This story takes place after the end of the game and does have some spoilers so you've been warned, that being said enjoy.

Chapter 1 & 2 have been edited well 2 mostly so if you haven't reread chapter 2 at least I added a bunch more too it hope it's better now

**Chapter 3: _Calm Before the Storm_**

After the party, things finally seemed to settle down for a while. Raine and Genis set out to help half-elves fit in the new world, Regal and Zelos worked at securing trade and treaties between the nations, Persea and Sheena worked along with the citizens to help rebuild after the collapse of the tower, and Lloyd and Colette finally got around to relaxing and just enjoying themselves. The worries of the past were finally over and the threats of the future were still a while off and the young couple had more then earned a long vacation.

Colette lay down on the warm sands of the beach and just watched the clouds drift overhead. She recalled briefly when she and Lloyd had flown up there together to revive the great seed. She smiled then remembering how Lloyd had always come to rescue her no matter how many times she managed to get herself into trouble.

A splash of water suddenly snapped her out of her memories and back to the present. Lloyd was standing a few feet away a huge smile on his face as he leaned over to splash some more water on her. Lloyd chuckled, "Gotcha!" he exclaimed as she got to her feet smiling.

"That wasn't very- Woah!" she started toward the water before losing her balance and falling backwards, knocking down a nearby umbrella onto a pile of boxes by the changing booths.

"Ow my head." Came a familiar groan from the now crumpled boxes.

Lloyd and Colette both looked over at the boxes as Lloyd helped Colette back to her feet. The boxes were shaking now and after a minute or so Zelos climbed out the boxes.

"Uh Zelos? What were you doing in those boxes?" Questioned Colette as the red head walked over nonchalantly.

"Uh…hiding from Sheena." He replied his devilish grin revealing that wasn't anywhere near the truth. "Speaking of my voluptuous beauty have you guys seen her?" he asked a serious look finding it's way to his face.

"But you just said you were hiding from her?" Lloyd started completely oblivious to the older man's intentions.

Zelos stumbled for words for a few seconds, "Maybe they're playing hide and seek and it's Sheena's turn to hide." Colette, also missing the real reason he'd been hiding, replied cheerfully

"Yep, that's right, we were just playing a game to get closer together." Zelos started again sounding as if he'd just solved world hunger.

"The only thing you're getting closer to is my fist." Came Sheena's reply from the upper walkway.

"Ah but then you'd have to come down to the beach to hit me." Zelos grinned triumphantly and giving a private wink to Sheena.

Sheena grinned and stepped up onto the rail revealing her swimsuit and a towel in hand as she nimbly hoped down to the beach. As her feet settled in the sand she paused and looked at the side of the changing booths noticing a small eyehole.

Noticing her glance, Zelos blanched and slowly started shuffling toward the stairs a nervous grin on his face. Sheena crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the retreating red head with an evil grin. "Hide and seek was it Zelos? Looks more like hide and _peek_ to me."

"It's not what it looks like, uh I was hoping uh…" Zelos stammered as he took another tentative step backwards. "I can explain!" He yelled desperately as Sheena dived at him in a full tackle.

"Not the face!" He exclaimed meekly as the sand settled around them.

Sheena had Zelos pinned giving him her usual death glare. The poor womanizer had fear across his face as he looked up at what he thought was his certain doom.

"Ya know, sometimes I think Sheena can be scarier then Mithos." Lloyd said jokingly from where he and Colette watched the unfolding scene.

There was a brief moment of silence before Sheena finally burst out laughing. Zelos cringed under her for a second not sure if he was dead or just lucky. As she rolled off of him and lay on her back laughing, Zelos sat up a questioning look on his face.

"What's so funny?"

Sheena choked back her laughter for a second, "It's just this seems so," she stopped for a second bursting out with laughter again shortly, "it seems so normal after all that's happened." Sitting up she tossed some sand playfully at the chosen before standing up fully.

Zelos stood up looking rather shocked for a minute before regaining his composure. A knowing smile spread across his face as he looked around at his friends. After all the fighting they'd been through it did seem strange to just relax like this.

"Heh, then what are we standing around here for? Let's get out there and have some fun." Zelos said with renewed enthusiasm. Grabbing Sheena's hand he started running and pulling her along toward the ocean.

Colette started to run to catch up slipping slightly on the ground and nearly diving headfirst into the sand before Lloyd caught her.

Laughing he looked at her, "We may have saved the world, but your still a klutz."

She looked up at him and smiled, letting herself relax in his strong arms. Yes this definitely was a hard-earned vacation.

* * *

After retiring from the beach Colette and Lloyd returned to the suite that Regal had prepared for them. They, of course, had protested saying it wasn't necessary that a simple room would have sufficed. Of course Regal had been adamant about it claiming that they deserved some luxury after working so hard to save the world.

So reluctantly they had accepted the suite, though now Lloyd was questioning why he'd argued against it in the first place as he watched Colette staring out the large Ocean view window. He smiled and blushed to himself as her hair began to billow in the wind, _she really is beautiful, _he thought to him self as he watched her standing in the wind. He became so lost in the sight that he nearly jumped onto the chandelier when there came a knock at the door.

"C-come in" Lloyd stuttered as he tried to slow his suddenly rapid pulse. Hearing Colette giggle at his sudden nervousness a slight blush rose to his face.

"My my hoping I'm not interrupting anything." Said Zelos as he swaggered through the door. His usual idiotic grin on his face, he walked over to Lloyd putting a friendly arm across his shoulders. "I just came to see how you guys were doing."

"What are you up too now?" Lloyd muttered suspiciously as Colette began to walk over to them.

"Why nothing at all." Zelos all but whispered to Lloyd before looking over to Colette as she passed beside the large couch in the room. "Oh Colette did you drop something?" He spoke up causing the blonde to stop for a moment.

"Did I?" she asked as she leaned over too examine the ground.

"Opps my mistake." Zelos said a bit too cheerily as he gave Lloyd a rather hard pat on the back. "Well I must be going anyway." I said turning and giving Lloyd a final pat on the back, though by this point it was more of a push, sending the younger swordsmen stumbling towards Colette.

They both shouted in surprise as they crashed down on the couch together. Lloyd lying on top of Colette in a rather compromising position. Zelos flashed his patented evil grin as he slipped out the door, "Have fun now!"

As the door closed behind him Zelos let a smug grin spread across his face. _Let's see them get out of this one without any incident, _he thought to him self as he started walking towards the elevator focusing on his, oh so pleasant, ideas of what the young couple would get up too with his help.

He was so absorbed in his own fantasies by that point that he didn't even notice Sheena blocking his escape rout, that is until he walked straight into her that is. His lecherous grin turned very quickly into a look of utter panic. "Sh-Sh-Sh-Sheena what are you doing here!" he stuttered as he tried to get his suddenly scrambled thoughts in order.

"What were you doing in Lloyd and Colette's room?" She asked her voice threatening him more then mere words ever could.

"Nothing at all, in fact I was just smiling at the tremendous good deed I just did." Came his retort, now that he was over the initial shock he was quickly formulating a way to get out of this mess with out losing any limbs.

"Good deed? From you?" Sheena scoffed for a moment before her mind raced back to the night of the party when Zelos had shown her that completely different side of himself. Sighing she muttered "I think I may actually believe you."

"Why would I lie? I'm just trying to help out my bud."

"Okay now I'm worried."

"It's fine. It's fine, I didn't do anything horrible, come see for yourself." Zelos started suddenly nervous again. Leading Sheena back to the door of the room and cracking it open making the least noise possible, allowing him and the summoner to see what was taking place inside.

* * *

Lloyd gulped as he heard Zelos close the door. He was alone with Colette, and lying on top of her no less, things couldn't get much better or more embarrassing for the both of them. The moment they had landed on the couch they'd both turned as red as the sun setting outside the room's window. "Um…Colette…are you…ok?" he asked hesitantly his face slowly getting redder.

"Y-yeah." She replied. Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment, but at the same time it was really nice to lay with Lloyd like this.

"Do you want me to get up?"

"No…it's ok, I kinda like it like this." She smiled as she looked up at him. He was still blushing as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his back. Yes this was definitely very nice.

Lloyd relaxed as he felt her arms come to rest on his back and he lowered himself a bit taking some of his weight off his arms and just getting closer to the blonde without crushing her under his weight. Some how after a while they ended up on their sides facing each other as the sun continued to set outside.

"L-Lloyd, I really do love you." Colette said smiling shyly as she lay next to him.

"I love you too Colette, forever." He replied his love for her clear in his voice.

For a few moments nothing happened, they just stared into each other's eyes, ignoring the conversation coming from the hallway. Suddenly as the sun finally began to descend into the sea they drew closer. Hesitantly at first then more fervently as they grew more familiar with the action their mouths met. This passionate kiss that was the physical commitment of their immense emotional bond.

Many minutes passed until they finally ceased the union of their mouths both smiling contently at the sense of completion the flowed through them. Yes this definitely was a happy little accident they'd had. Slowly they collected themselves and rose, making the preparations for bed. Although they both knew it would already be a very good night.

"Way to go Colette." Sheena whispered outside the door. "Well I guess I was wrong you did do a good…" She trailed off as she noticed the defeated look on Zelos' face.

"My plan failed." He sighed, "I was hoping they'd be up to something a bit more exciting."

At this Sheena dropped a fist onto the perverted Chosen's head. "And here I thought you'd changed." She muttered to herself exasperated.

* * *

Huzah managed to get Chapter 3 done hope you guys like it more coming soon now that I've blown up that annoying writer's block. Hopefully next chapter by the end of next week. 


End file.
